The Night of the Dead
by Libsey
Summary: All is well. Hermione, Ron and Ginny are staying the night at the Leaky Cauldron. However, once in bed, Ron unleashes something dark and terrifying...
1. The Leaky Couldron

**Chapter 1**

**A/N:** This is my first story so please tell me if it is rubbish! I'm only 10 so sorry if spelling and stuff isn't very good.

"Where do you think they could have gotten to?" said a voice from the corner of the Leaky Cauldron. That voice came from a person with brown bushy hair, who was quite short. Her name was Hermione.

Suddenly, in walked two other people. One was about her height and another was a foot or so smaller. They both had flaming red hair and walked towards Hermione with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Hermione! Over here!" said the boy.

Hermione started to walk towards them, "Hey Ron, I see you brought your sister with you!" she said.

The red-haired girl smiled and waved.

"Yeah, she wanted to get something from a shop; anyway Mum wouldn't let me go unless I brought Ginny!" Ron replied.

The girl, Ginny, was about to reply that she didn't particularly want to be seen out with her older brother but someone butted in:

"Where's 'Arry then? I've never seen a Ron without an 'Arry!"

The Man behind the booming voice was huge, with hair even bushier than Hermione's.

Hermione shouted "Hagrid! I've missed you," then blushed red as the whole pub turned round, "Oops that was a bit loud…"

By this point everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was staring at her but after a while they looked away and carried on with what they were doing.

The friends sat together for hours, drinking butterbeer and catching up on all that had happened over the summer so far. Soon Ron began to worry about what Mrs Weasley would say if he took Ginny back too late ("I'm only a year younger than you!" Ginny had complained indignantly).

"Well it is a bit late to be flooing back now,' Hermione said, 'Why don't you both stay here in the Leaky Cauldron with me for tonight at least?'

Up in her room Ginny was getting ready for bed. Once she was ready she got into bed and pulled the blanket over her. She paused for a moment and decided to go and check on Ron: there might be spiders in his room! As she went down the hall she saw something walking down the hallway. Ginny felt a rush of cold blood go through her as the object grew closer and closer. She realised that it was only Hermione.

"Checking on Ron?" Ginny said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I bet he finds spiders in his room! Wait what's that noise?" Hermione put her ear against Ron's door. Suddenly it opened and out came Ron. He started running down the hallway screaming. Puzzled, and more than a little scared, Ginny and Hermione slowly looked into the room. And they saw something so terrible they couldn't possibly explain what it looked like.


	2. Fred Weasley

**A/N: **Thanks to my first reviewer melio, sorry it took me so long to update!

Hermione and Ginny gazed at the thing in the room. Actually it wasn't quite a thing it was a girl. She had a pale face wide eyes like an Owl and her legs sort of faded away into just a cone sort of shape. It had appeared that this girl was no other than a Ghost. " Oh my god, Ron wait for me!" shouted Ginny she was just about to run downstairs when Hermione stopped her "Look, she's calling someone," the girl was repeating the same word over and over again " Hermione, Hermione come here," she said it in a soft voice, kind and caring, like she wanted to help Hermione. Hermione started to walk towards the girl she was about a foot away from the Ghost when " YES COME HERE HERMIONE, COME HERE WE SHALL RULE THE WORLD TOGETHER. ME WITH MY STRONG POWER. YOU WITH YOUR CLEVERNESS, COME HERE!" the girl suddenly whooshed inside the Hermione's body. About ten seconds later the Ghost came out again " Useless body!" The girl stared at Ginny " No don't come into me, I have an older brother though, I'm sure he would love to be powerful!" the Ghost just said sarcastically, "He's scared of spiders!"

The Ghost flew around the room looking for something. Hermione and Ginny were just standing still, scared stiff. Suddenly a voice came from down the hallway " Ron, I brought ya some Cream Canaries," the voice was loud whoever it was, was probably scoffing their face with something " I knocked on Ginny's door but there was no answer, I think she's asleep!" the voice was now more clear it was a boy about a metre away from the door. The Ghost had stopped dead in her tracks and she hid behind a chest of drawers " Its Fred, he'll save us!" Ginny whispered to Hermione. A second later Fred walked in through the door Ginny stood up shouting, "Help!" Hermione joined her. Then the Ghost got out from behind the chest of drawers and flew into Fred! "Fred, can you hear me?" Ginny said squinting her eyes at him. "Oh I can hear you, its just I'm not Fred, I 'm Henrietta!" Fred said, "It's the Ghost, the Ghost has gone into Fred. RUN!" Hermione and Ginny ran downstairs strait into Hagrid "Oh Hagrid, just the person we want to see, upstairs in Ron's room there's a Gho…." Hermione's voice faded into a mumble, because as she looked up Hagrid stared back at her with a sly grin on his face "Oh I know there's a Ghost upstairs, she's the one that summoned me, to kill you!" Hagrid started laughing so much he almost chocked!


End file.
